


Минунданем

by Lim_sorgo



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Остров не прощает связь с ренайгсе и жестоко карает за нее
Relationships: De Sardet/Aidan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Минунданем

**Author's Note:**

> Де Сарде тут зовут, мнэ-э, Полуэкт. Или Марсель. Да, пусть будет Марсель.
> 
> Словарик:  
Донейгад (doneigad) - мудрец, целитель  
Минунданем (minundhanem) - возлюбленный  
Надайг (nadaíg) - хранитель священного места, огромное чудовище, когда-то бывшее человеком  
Он ол менави (on ol menawi) - меченый, человек с меткой на лице, такой же, как у де Сарде  
Ренайгсе (renaigse) - чужак, так островитяне называют колонизаторов  
Эн Он Миль Фрихтимен (En on míl frichtimen) - божество острова, которому поклоняются все местные

Марсель проснулся один — он понял это, еще не открыв глаза: не слышно было дыхания рядом, стало чуть холоднее и тоскливо ощущалось одиночество, особенно острое после ночи, которую они с Айденом провели вместе — не выпуская друг друга из объятий, горячей кожей к горячей коже, вжимаясь друг в друга изо всех сил.

Резко откинув в сторону шкуру ульга, Марсель сел и осмотрелся. Зеленые огоньки слабо освещали шатер. Айден говорил, как он называется на языке местных, но сейчас Марсель не мог вспомнить нужное слово — его колотило от непонятного ужаса. Сердце частило, словно случилось что-то страшное, непоправимое. В один жуткий миг Марселю показалось, что он больше не увидит Айдена. Снаружи, за стенами шатра, слышались странные шипящие звуки — как будто выходил воздух из проколотого бурдюка, — но шипело со всех сторон сразу, и шум приближался — точно сжималось кольцо. Выхватив меч из ножен, Марсель выскочил из шатра, не одеваясь, в одних подштанниках, которые успел натянуть, прежде чем уснул на плече у Айдена. Босые ступни покалывало от холода на остывших за ночь камнях, но он почти не замечал этого. Айден был здесь — стоял недалеко от входа в их шатер, живой и невредимый. На мгновение Марселя отпустил страх и затопило невыразимым облегчением: он тут, рядом, с ним все в порядке. Но со всех сторон раздавалось гулкое шипение, непонятно откуда исходившее, и Айден был слишком напряжен, всматривался в полумрак леса перед собой и не шевелился, точно превратился в надайга, одеревенел и застыл в ожидании нарушителей покоя.

— Нет, нет, — прошептал Марсель, кинулся к нему и потряс за плечо. — Айден! 

Тот вздрогнул так сильно, словно смертельно испугался, и резко обернулся — глаза с расширившимися, затопившими всю радужку зрачками казались черными. У Марселя перехватило дыхание от выражения его искаженного ужасом лица.

— Что с тобой? — одними губами спросил Марсель и быстро посмотрел вперед — туда, куда только что глядел его Айден, его минунданем, нареченный. Там никого не было видно: ни разбойников, ни хищников, ни чудовищ, — спокойный темный лес слабо дышал под легким ветерком, еле покачивались ветви деревьев в блеклом ночном свете.

— Ты не видишь их? — скорее просто сказал, чем спросил Айден, и лицо его исказилось еще больше, точно от сильной боли. — Конечно, ты их не видишь. Они пришли за мной. Остров не прощает связь с ренайгсе, остров карает за нее — и карает страшно.

— Я не ренайгсе! — возразил Марсель, оглядываясь, и сжал пальцы у него на предплечье. — Айден, я же он ол менави, как и ты, я местный. Мы одной крови, мы можем!..

— Нет! — с горечью ответил Айден, качая головой. — Если бы ты остался на острове, если бы вырос здесь и знал все наши обычаи, то нам разрешили бы быть вместе. Но не так. Они заберут меня.

— Я не позволю! — Марсель вышел вперед, встал перед Айденом и закричал в мрачную чащу: — Слышите? Я не позволю вам тронуть его! Если так уж хотите забрать кого-то, забирайте меня! Я виноват, только я, слышите? Возьмите меня, но не трогайте Айдена!

Шипение со всех сторон стало громче, страшнее, его нельзя было назвать злым — оно казалось бесстрастным, холодным, но оттого еще более жутким — исполнители делали свою работу, выполняли волю пославшего их, ничего личного — всего лишь несли смерть предателю, спутавшемуся с чужаком.

Марсель хотел бы увидеть их, но только слышал — и от этого все волоски на теле вставали дыбом, внутренности сковывало холодом, руки не слушались, а губы дрожали. Ему еще никогда не было так страшно. Он подумал, что вряд ли переживет эту ночь, но должен спасти Айдена любой ценой.

/////

Опознать человека в останках было трудно, так сильно тело заросло тонкими черными ветками, особенно жутко изуродовавшими лицо — они пробивались из глазниц, из разинутого в немом крике рта. Порвали, разрастаясь, ноздри, нелепыми пучками торчали из ушей — и даже пробили череп в нескольких местах.

Васко опустился на корточки и рассматривал остатки сапог несчастного.

— Я знаю этого человека, — наконец сказал он. — Видите этот узор? Бедняга, наверное, сам сделал его, я такого ни разу больше не видел, а мы были уже в десятке разных деревень.

— Кто это? — спросил Марсель, пытаясь вспомнить, знакомы ли ему сине-коричневые змейки, украшенные причудливым геометрическим узором, видимо, символизирующим чешую.

— Он работал на госпожу Моранж, я, на пути к вам из порта, раз пять видел, как он покидал ее особняк рано утром или поздно вечером. Выходил всегда из дверей для прислуги, не с парадного входа.

А теперь его тело выставили на всеобщее обозрение — пришпиленным к необхватному стволу огромного дерева множеством острых веток, разорвавших кожу и мышцы и покрытых бурыми пятнами засохшей крови.

— Работник-островитянин? — удивился Марсель. — Но зачем он госпоже Моранж?

— Может, он доставал для нее сведения про руины первых поселенцев? Она интересовалась ими, — заметил Курт.

— Но нам и словом не обмолвилась, что нанимает местных, — возразил Марсель. — Она вполне доверяла своим людям, отправленным на исследования. А если бы им понадобились сведения от местных — они могли бы спросить их сами, зачем посылать кого-то отчитываться лично в такую даль — да еще так часто?

— Посыльный? Передавал весточки от экспедиции? Возможно, аборигена нанять было проще, дешевле, чем утруждать одного из своих?

— Да, это правдоподобно, — признал Марсель. — Но выходил он из неприметной боковой двери, в самое безлюдное время — старался остаться незаметным. Зачем госпоже Моранж скрывать, что она держит связь со своими людьми? Мы все — и Константин — знали про экспедицию, никто при дворе Константина ничего не имеет против местных, никто бы не осудил — скрывать было попросту незачем. Тут что-то другое.

Носки сапог мертвеца застыли над самой землей, словно перед смертью он стремился вырваться из разрывающих его веток, встать на ноги и сбежать. Руки были заведены над головой — он висел на стволе, как будто летел в воду с обрыва, вытянувшись в струнку.

— Умирал медленно и мучительно, — неохотно сказал Васко, продолжая разглядывать останки. — Страшная смерть. Его очевидно пытали, не представляю, как такое можно провернуть без магии. Ветки вросли в ствол, хотя это другая порода дерева — различается цвет древесины, форма листьев, вот, смотрите сами.

Он показал им две разломанные пополам ветки — одна была из тех черных, что пронзали тело, другая — с дерева, к которому его пришпилило.

— Местные могли провести ритуал, — мрачно сказал Курт. — Прорастить на одном дереве другое, пока парень был привязан.

— На коже нет следов веревок.

— Так и самой кожи почти не осталось!

Они принялись спорить, выискивая на теле малейшие следы произошедшего, а Марсель отошел на пару шагов назад и еще раз прикинул, как смотрится эта устрашающая композиция. Как явная демонстрация, знак, который должны были заметить и понять.

/////

— Не вздумай молчать, говори со мной! Что это такое? Остров карает? Я должен «их» увидеть, обязательно, иначе как я смогу защитить тебя? — увещевал Марсель.

— Ты не сможешь защитить меня, — с невыразимой покорностью судьбе в голосе ответил Айден. Он уже сдался, опустил руки и не собирался бороться — Марсель прекрасно осознавал это. — Никто не сможет. Я нарушил запрет, даже не зная о нем, но должен был догадаться. Не может быть ничего хорошего в связи с ренайгсе, так он думает. Я теперь знаю, что он ошибается, но кто же мне поверит? Как объяснишь такое, если не знаешь нужных слов, а только чувствуешь — телом, нутром.

— Почему их видишь только ты?

Шипение, идущее словно бы ниоткуда, просто из воздуха, раздавалось все ближе и ближе — издающие его подбирались к ним.

— Тебе ни к чему их видеть. Они пришли за мной.

— Но я хочу! Должен быть способ!

— Если ты их увидишь, то они и тебя заберут. Даже не пытайся.

— Вот и прекрасно, одного я тебя все равно не оставлю. Если не хочешь говорить, я сам что-нибудь придумаю.

Он уже придумал, но заговаривал Айдена, чтобы тот не успел среагировать. Порезать себе ладонь незаметно было легко, а после осталось только резко повернуться, схватить Айдена за руку, полоснуть уже по его ладони и сжать их руки, смешивая кровь.

— Что ты творишь, безумец? — закричал Айден, широко раскрывая глаза и изо всех сил, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться из захвата. — Этого нельзя делать, ты что, не понимаешь?..

— Все я понимаю, — улыбаясь, ответил Марсель и посильнее стиснул его ладонь, — прекрасно понимаю. 

Он разговаривал с Эн Он Миль Фрихтименом и знал способ установить связь. На этом острове было принято соединяться через кровь. Что ж.

— Мы теперь связаны, и они не смогут забрать тебя, оставив меня в покое. А до тебя доберутся только через мой труп.

Айден смотрел на него с сожалением и болью во взгляде.

— Ты и в самом деле мой минунданем…

— Неужели ты все еще сомневался?

— Значит, другого выхода нет, нам придется умереть вдвоем. Я не хотел, чтобы так.

Марсель одобряюще улыбался ему, надеясь передать в этой улыбке все, что не успевал сказать, — он рядом, он будет сражаться за него, за них, если они и умрут, то вместе. Он надеялся, что Айден все понял, потому что пора было расцеплять руки и оборачиваться лицом к их врагам.

Наскоро и неумело проведенный ритуал сработал.

Теперь Марсель видел их.

/////

Разъяренный Айден — с ритуальной раскраской лица и напоминающими рога отростками на голове — был похож на одного из демонов, которыми нянюшки пугали их с Константином в детстве за непослушание.

— Вы увели моего учителя, а теперь он мертв? Это из-за вас! Не стоило ему ходить с ренайгсе, доверять ренайгсе! Все, что вы делаете, несет лишь зло, разрушение и смерть!

Айден толкнул Марселя в грудь — глаза лихорадочно блестели, губы дергались, он явно держался из последних сил.

— Эй, полегче! — подскочил Курт, вклиниваясь между ними. — Эмиссар не причастен к случившемуся, остынь, парень!

— Зачем ты снова пришел, проклятый ренайгсе?! — закричал Айден. — Кого еще ты хочешь увести из деревни?

— Я глубоко сожалею о гибели Катасаха, — сказал Марсель, пользуясь передышкой — Курт сдерживал Айдена. — Мы успели сблизиться, пока он лечил моего кузена — и я к нему искренне привязался. Понимаю, что никакие слова тут не помогут, но я скорблю вместе с вами…

— Да уйдите же вы уже из его дома, нелюди! — велел Айден отчаянно, отталкивая Курта обеими руками. — Я не хочу слушать вашу гнусную ложь, убирайтесь!

— Пойдем, Курт, — тихо позвал Марсель и развернулся к выходу, на прощание кивнув Айдену, который резко отвернулся и не заметил этого.

— О, тьерн! — простонал он, сжимая кулаки.

— Ты хотел отдать ему шмотки, — шепотом напомнил Курт, наклоняясь к Марселю.

— Сейчас не лучший момент…

— Ну, вряд ли он захочет говорить с тобой еще раз.

Марсель вздохнул и решительно подошел к Айдену.

— Простите, — стараясь говорить как можно мягче и учтивее, начал он, — я хотел не только сообщить вам о смерти Катасаха, но и передать его вещи.

Айден поднял на него злое лицо, рот некрасиво дернулся, брови сошлись на переносице — казалось, он готов был накинуться — и вдруг в один миг переменился, растерянно заморгал и уставился на Марселя, широко раскрыв красные глаза.

— Что?.. Не может быть!.. Как же так, это бессмысленно, жестоко! — забормотал он, рассматривая его так, словно только что увидел впервые.

— Простите, мне очень жаль, но я не знал, кому еще можно…

— Давайте, — коротко велел Айден, оглядывая его со странной брезгливостью. — Показалось, конечно. Бред.

Вдруг он замер, как будто прислушивался к самому себе, и дальше продолжил говорить уже на родном языке — Марсель не понимал ни слова. Он протянул сверток с аккуратно упакованными вещами Катасаха Айдену, тот принял его, не сводя с Марселя настороженного и почему-то удивленного взгляда.

— Извините, что принесли дурные вести. Мы уходим.

Айден проводил его глазами и даже, как показалось Марселю, вытянул шею, чтобы подольше смотреть ему вслед.

— Странно, он говорил вроде бы сам с собой — но на нашем языке, — задумчиво сообщил он Курту.

— Да, я заметил, — кивнул тот. — От горя разум помутился.

— Но что это вообще значило? Бессмысленно и жестоко отдавать вещи умершего его ученику? Я нарушил какую-то местную традицию?

— Забудь, — посоветовал Курт, — жить дольше будешь.

— Хороший из меня был бы дипломат, если бы я не придавал значения любым мелочам в общении с чужаками, про которых мы пока что так мало знаем! — заметил Марсель, укоризненно глядя на него.

— Ты пытаешься найти смысл там, где его просто-напросто может не быть, — пожал плечами Курт. — Парень расстроился — он плакал, когда ты подошел к нему с вещами. Чего ты хотел?

— Не знаю, мне не показалось, что он настолько не контролировал себя, чтобы начать заговариваться. Он понял, что я сказал ему про вещи.

— Твой пытливый ум не доведет тебя до добра, друг мой. Возможно, ты больше и не увидишь этого паренька.

Но Марсель увидел Айдена в тот же вечер, когда они с Куртом и Васко расположись лагерем на стоянку недалеко от Веншавейе.

— Мне нужно говорить с тобой, — серьезно и церемонно сказал Айден, входя в круг света от костра. Отблески огня играли на ветвистых отростках у него на голове.

Васко и Курт переглянулись, и оба разом посмотрели на Марселя, напряженно ожидая его решения.

— Слушаю, — вежливо пригласил Марсель, улыбаясь самым располагающим способом — он тренировал эту улыбку месяцами.

— Мне нужно говорить только с тобой. Чтобы ты и я. Одни, — с трудом подбирая слова, ответил Айден, нетерпеливо хмурясь.

— Наедине? — уточнил Марсель.

Курт напрягся еще сильнее и послал ему красноречивый взгляд, в котором Марсель легко прочитал: «Не вздумай! Слишком подозрительно! Этот абориген с самого начала относился к тебе агрессивно, а сегодня и вовсе перегнул палку!»

— Здесь только мои близкие друзья и доверенные лица, у меня нет от них секретов, они умеют хранить тайны, — начал было Марсель, но быстро понял по глазам Айдена, что зря тратит время.

— Это между тобой и мной, не секрет, а… то, что только твое? Как сказать?

— Личное? — стараясь не выдавать удивления, подсказал Марсель.

— Нужно говорить, — упрямо повторил Айден, маня его идти за собой и отступая спиной от костра.

Марсель встал с бревна, отряхивая походные штаны.

— Что ж, давайте пройдемся, — сказал он, взглядом успокаивая Курта.

— Я буду рядом, зови, если что, — тихо произнес тот и недобро глянул на Айдена, который то ли не заметил этого, то ли не обратил внимания, глядя только на Марселя — решительно и с сомнением одновременно, будто не понимал, что делает, но все же очень хотел это сделать, пусть даже не до конца понимая.

Невольно Марсель заинтересовался ситуацией, вспоминая к тому же странное поведение Айдена днем, в жилище Катасаха. Речь тут шла явно не об обычной помощи, о которой часто просили у Марселя местные. И Айден очевидно не хотел сделать ему ничего плохого, напротив — он словно жертвовал чем-то ради него, действовал себе во вред. В глазах у него пару раз мелькнуло больное отчаяние — это и убедило Марселя окончательно.

— Где же мы поговорим? — спросил он, чтобы как-то развеять неловкость.

Айден, такой наглый и самоуверенный в их первую встречу, держался сейчас так, точно стеснялся его.

— Тут ручей, — повел он рукой перед собой, — тебе нужен свет? Я сделаю.

— Можно и в темноте поговорить, да еще и не стемнело окончательно, — осторожно заметил Марсель, но Айден вдруг решительно заявил, тряхнув головой:

— Пусть будет огонь. Хочу видеть тебя.

Марсель промолчал.

Собирая по пути сухие ветки, они спустились по склону пологого холма к тихому ручейку, над которым висела приятная свежая прохлада.

Айден достал пару камней из мешочка на поясе и принялся выбивать из них искры над клочком мха, венчавшим уложенные шалашом ветки. В лесу тоскливо прокричала ночная птица, над ручьем прошелся легкий ветерок.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Марсель, рассудив, что обращаться на «вы» больше не имеет смысла.

— Хочу знать твое имя, — не поднимая глаз от маленького костерка, сказал Айден. — Ты говорил, что тебя зовут де Сарде. Это название твоего племени или твое имя?

— Название моего рода. А мое имя — Марсель.

Все происходящее казалось ему забавной игрой, необычной шарадой, похожей и одновременно не похожей на те, что в детстве они устраивали с Константином.

— Марсел, — попытался повторить Айден с забавным серьезным видом.

Таким он казался Марселю милым и совершенно безобидным, но расслабляться до конца он все же не спешил — подозрительность была у него в крови, впиталась на уроках, а после пришла и с опытом. От человека с ритуальной раскраской на лице и с рогами можно было ожидать чего угодно.

— Мягкая «л». «Ль». Марсель. Как в вашем «Эн Он Миль Фрихтимен».

— Мар-сель, — произнес Айден.

Теперь он выглядел совсем как ребенок, прилежный ученик, повторяющий урок за своим учителем. 

— Да, так.

— Красивое имя, — неуверенно сказал Айден.

Мох у него под руками наконец-то начал дымиться, скоро верхние — самые тонкие веточки — разгорелись, и пламя жадно охватило все оставшиеся.

— А у нас кладут растоп снизу, — сказал Марсель, любуясь огнем.

— Можно и так. Я обычно быстрее высекаю искру, сегодня долго возился, — зачем-то принялся оправдываться Айден.

— Уверен в этом, — одобряюще ответил Марсель.

Он не понимал, что они тут делают, о чем говорят, но реакции Айдена его очень забавляли. Было в их разговоре что-то неуловимое, что держало его тут, на берегу ручья, ночью, у лениво разгорающегося костра.

— Я могу тебя многому научить, — говорил Айден, подкидывая в огонь ветки потолще. — Узнавать целебные травы, отличать ядовитых моллюсков от съедобных. Могу научить выделывать шкуры. Делать одежду. Ты носишь нашу одежду? — Он неодобрительно окинул Марселя взглядом. — Ваша одежда совсем мертвая, тяжелая, нельзя в такой, тьерн говорит… — Он сбился и замолчал.

— Зачем тебе меня учить? — прямо спросил Марсель.

— Ты в ответ научишь меня вашему языку.

— Ты и так его прекрасно знаешь.

— Хочу знать лучше.

— Тебя готовят в дипломаты? Будешь представителем своего племени на переговорах с нами?

— Нет, я сам хочу знать ваш язык — твой язык — и лучше, чем сейчас. Мне нужно будет говорить с тобой.

По мнению Марселя, их разговор зашел в тупик.

— Ты уже говоришь со мной, — напомнил он.

— Не так, но это потом, — загадочно ответил Айден.

— Послушай, если ты хочешь знать наш язык, тебе нужен хороший учитель, у которого будет достаточно свободного времени, а я хожу из города в город, редко бываю рядом с Веншавейе, у меня просто нет возможности…

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Оставишь деревню? — не поверил своим ушам Марсель.

— Да. Нового донейгад уже выбрали, я слишком неопытен и юн для этого, я им пока что не нужен. Я могу пойти с тобой. Хочу пойти с тобой.

Марсель думал, что ему придется сдерживаться, чтобы не спросить, не хочет ли Айден поинтересоваться его мнением по этому поводу, но неожиданно осознал, что его радует возможность взять Айдена с собой, как будто за один этот дурацкий ночной разговор ни о чем он привязался к нему и не хотел скоро расставаться.

/////

Айден стоял в воде, закатав штаны до колен, и острогой выцеливал рыбу в кипящей белой воде. Обернувшись на шум шагов — из-под ног Марселя посыпались камешки, пока он спускался к реке, — Айден улыбнулся ему так радостно и искренне, что у Марселя защемило сердце.

— Я сделаю тебе похлебку из речной змеи, — пообещал Айден. Глаза у него сияли. — Когда к нам приходят из других деревень — все только и ждут, когда же смогут попробовать нашу похлебку. Рецепт хранится только у нас и передается от старших к младшим уже многие годы.

— Это честь для меня, — ответил Марсель. — Чем тебе помочь?

— Просто не мешай.

— Кто-то рвался учить меня! — Марсель засмеялся.

С Айденом ему было невероятно легко и свободно, все словно вставало на свои места, наполнялось смыслом. Это было странное ощущение, он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного раньше. У Айдена был мягкий приятный голос, который хотелось слушать часами. У Айдена были красивые зеленые глаза, в которые хотелось смотреть, а ветвистые отростки у него на голове — Марсель звал их про себя рогами — делали его похожим на лань, их так и хотелось погладить.

Айден вдруг перестал улыбаться, сосредоточенно посмотрел на него и вышел на берег, кидая острогу на песок.

— Ты понял? — спросил он, подходя вплотную.

— Что понял? — удивился Марсель. В горле у него внезапно пересохло.

Айден нахмурился.

— Я уже начал сомневаться. Ты все никак не понимал. Может, это все-таки ошибка?

Он вдруг принялся развязывать кожаные ремешки, держащие его накидку.

— Айден?..

Не отвечая, он разделся до пояса, побросал, не глядя, одежду по сторонам, взял руку Марселя и приложил к своей обнаженной груди.

— Вот так — чувствуешь?

Марсель сглотнул. Ему хотелось спросить, что он должен почувствовать, что вообще происходит, хотелось сделать вид, что он ничего не понимает, но он уже понял.

— Ты с самого начала пришел поэтому?..

— Да.

— Ты еще тогда, в Веншавейе?..

— Это наш дар. Мы видим и узнаем своих минунданем. Я узнал тебя в тот день. Ты протягивал мне вещи учителя, а я видел, как ты отдаешь мне себя. Сердце, печень, почки, кишки и все остальные внутренности. Голову и тело. Боль и улыбки. Ты мне, я тебе. И так до конца.

— Это звучит… страшно.

— Это просто слова. Страшно — узнать, что твой минунданем — ренайгсе. Я чуть с ума не сошел. Я не хотел верить.

— Как ты вообще понял?

— Я понял, что это правда, потому что говорил на твоем языке. Это был знак, понимаешь? Его язык — теперь и твой тоже, вот что сказало мне сердце. А потом я узнал тебя лучше, ближе — и теперь ни о чем не жалею. Ты хороший. Настоящий. Ты мой минунданем.

Айден отпустил его руку и робко прикоснулся к щеке, провел пальцами, как будто проверял, не призрак ли перед ним. Марселя прошило дрожью от этого прикосновения, от ощущения шершавых подушечек пальцев на нежной коже лица.

— Возьми меня, — сказал Айден, чуть отступая от него, и развязал пояс. — Ты ведь умеешь? Я не знаю, как надо.

— Постой, что ты!.. О!

Айден стащил с ног штаны и кинул их на песок, распрямился, нисколько не стесняясь. Марсель хотел отвернуться, но смотрел, не отрываясь.

— Говорят, это просто. Ты находишь своего минунданем, раздеваешься, и все случается само, — рассказывал Айден, стоя перед ним полностью обнаженным. — Я тебе верю, ты точно все сделаешь, как надо.

— Подожди, пожалуйста, — хрипло попросил Марсель. — Зачем так спешить? Это совсем необязательно…

Айден шагнул к нему, положил руки на плечи, доверчиво прижался к груди. Проклятый камзол мешал ощутить его голую кожу.

— Зачем ждать? Раз ты понял, больше не нужно ждать. И ты хочешь. Я знаю.

Марсель не выдержал и погладил его по ветвистым рогам, вившимся над ушами.

— Ты их чувствуешь? — спросил он.

— Я чувствую тебя. Все, что ты делаешь. Тебе нравятся мои корни. Можешь трогать их. Можешь трогать где хочешь.

— У тебя такая же отметина, как у меня, ты же тоже он ол менави, — прошептал Марсель, целуя Айдена в его пятно на щеке. — Это так…

— Я знаю. Мы могли бы встретиться раньше, если бы ты остался здесь. Но я ждал тебя.

/////

— Мы перебрали все варианты, Васко с Куртом серьезно поспорили, но к истине это все нас так и не приблизило, — рассказывал Марсель. — Эти сапоги со змейками не идут у меня из головы, кажется, я их где-то видел, наверное, тоже встречал его в городе, может, замечал краем глаза, вот и не запомнил толком.

Они завтракали в кабинете Константина, который тот теперь почти не покидал, загрузив себя работой.

— Тут я тебе помогу, мой дорогой! — радостно заявил Константин. — Этот юноша был ее любовником. Из моих окон хороший вид на особняк госпожи Моранж, как-то раз шторы там были неплотно задернуты… Да не смотри на меня так, она просто целовала его, это было в гостиной, в спальне у нее ставни наглухо заколочены! И я всего лишь выглянул мельком в окно и не думал ни за кем шпионить!

Он напоминал Марселю об Айдене — теперь на голове у Константина были похожие ветвистые отростки.

— Что ж, ты действительно нам очень помог. Возможно, его убили как раз из-за этого. Из-за интрижки с ренайгсе.

Что-то толкнуло его изнутри, Марсель нахмурился.

— Мне нужно сказать тебе еще кое-что, Константин.

— Я весь внимание, дорогой брат.

— Я встретил человека… Он местный, из мирной деревни Веншавейе. Ученик Катасаха.

Константин погрустнел.

— О Катасах, он так много для меня сделал, спас мне жизнь! Видит небо, Марсель, я до сих пор скорблю о нем!

— Знаю, Константин, я тоже.

Они помолчали, отдавая дань памяти Катасаха.

— Ты говорил, что его ученик?..

— Я полюбил его, — просто сказал Марсель.

— Не может быть! — воскликнул Константин. — После всех этих лет, когда никто не мог завладеть твоим сердцем? Я до сих пор помню этих несчастных, которых ты отвергал!

— Да, я сам не верил, что когда-нибудь встречу кого-то, но вот — встретил.

— Это взаимно? — с неподдельным волнением спросил Константин.

— Да. Он сам пришел ко мне, первым все понял.

— Я так рад за тебя, дорогой мой! Это же такое счастье!

Константин подался вперед и сжал его пальцы, весь сияя от радости.

— Я во всем тебя поддержу, пусть кто-нибудь только попробует помешать вам, брат!

— Спасибо, брат. Я знал, что могу рассчитывать на тебя.

/////

Теперь Марсель видел их и старался прогнать вызванную минутной слабостью мысль, что лучше бы ему их не видеть. Черные тени клубились, окружая его и Айдена со всех сторон, постоянно меняя очертания, среди них проступали оскаленные морды с водоворотами на месте глаз и ртов. Тонкие острые черные ветки шевелились, вырастая из этих ртов, глаз, ноздрей, тянулись вперед, плотоядно покачиваясь и изгибаясь, предчувствуя богатый пир. Марсель сразу же узнал эти ветки.

Айден подошел ближе и встал с ним плечом к плечу.

— Я не воин, но не буду просто ждать и смотреть, как ты сражаешься.

— Мы теперь по-настоящему и полностью связаны, мысль об этом не наполняет тебя силой?

— Я чувствую твою силу.

Марсель поудобнее перехватил рукоятку меча, встал в защитную стойку и приготовился рубить направо и налево. Пусть эти тени бесплотны, но ветки должны быть материальными, он будет обрубать их одну за другой, пока не упадет замертво от усталости. Он не допустит, чтобы Айден умер в муках, как тот юноша, которого они нашли подвешенным на дереве.

— Убирайтесь! — раздался громкий властный голос.

Марсель вздрогнул и заозирался.

Тени начали рваться, дергаясь, как в агонии, шипение стало громче на миг — и затихло. Оскаленные морды исчезали, рассеиваясь в предутреннем тумане. Сквозь него проступали очертания человеческой фигуры.

— Ты в порядке, брат? — спросил Константин, выходя к ним из клубящегося дыма.

Марсель опустил меч и утер пот со лба.

— Константин, как же ты вовремя! Откуда ты здесь взялся? И как так получилось, что они тебя послушались?

— Дорогой мой, ты замерзнешь в таком виде, оденься. Поговорим позже.

— Позволь представить тебе Айдена, Константин. Айден, это мой кузен, Константин д’Орсей.

— Счастлив наконец-то быть представленным вам, Айден, — кивнул Константин.

Марсель еще раз огляделся, нырнул в шатер и слушал, одеваясь, их разговор.

— Ты донейгад? — спросил недоверчиво Айден.

— Да, как и вы.

— Но остров не может быть в связи с ренайгсе…

— Еще как может. Все люди одинаково устроены, любезный Айден, у всех те же тела, та же кровь. Похожи души и мысли. Да что далеко ходить, ваш бог — Эн Он Миль Фрихтимен — обнаружил, что не может управлять детьми колонизаторов и местных, испугался потерять власть и принялся жестоко убивать любого, кто вступал в отношения с чужаками.

— Откуда это известно? — удивленно спросил Марсель, выходя к ним.

— Я же теперь связан с островом, слышу и чувствую его. Поговорил с разными надайгами, мне рассказали много интересного. Помнишь того юношу-аборигена, которого вы нашли?

— Компаньона госпожи Моранж.

— О, как ты галантен, Марсель! Что ж, пусть компаньон. Таких компаньонов во все времена было очень мало, единичные случаи, все-таки недоверие и вражда между нами слишком сильны, к моему глубочайшему сожалению. Но каждый из таких случаев жесточайше пресекался.

— У нас с Айденом не может быть детей, какой смысл убивать его?

— В назидание остальным. Тем, у кого могут быть дети.

— Это ужасно!

— Я не смогу долго сдерживать его, брат, — признался Константин. — Я еще слишком слаб, а он — слишком силен. Если он победит, вы оба погибнете.

— Ты противостоишь Эн Он Миль Фрихтимену? — в ужасе спросил Айден, оглядываясь на Марселя в поисках поддержки.

— Он чуть не убил тебя, Айден, — мягко напомнил тот. — Чуть не убил нас обоих.

— И он не остановится, — продолжил Константин. — Девушка из Вигнамри, которая любит нашего торговца. Охотник из Ведрайса, который ждет своего первенца от сержанта Монетной Стражи. Все они погибнут, если мы не пойдем против Эн Он Миль Фрихтимена. Я знаю, как ослабить его. Так я вас и нашел — почувствовал, где он хочет ударить. Я смогу победить, но только если ты поддержишь меня, дорогой брат.

Марсель кивнул ему, а потом посмотрел Айдену в глаза и сказал:

— Я доверяю Константину как самому себе. Я просто не могу не поддержать его. И не защитить тебя.

— Это не остров против вашей связи, Айден, — сказал Константин. — Это воля конкретной личности, боящейся потерять могущество. Древней и, вполне возможно, выжившей из ума.

Айден смотрел на него с отчаянием и явно не хотел верить ни одному его слову. Марсель переводил взгляд с одного на другого и думал, что если Айден не согласится с ними, то он сойдет с ума — не в силах выбрать между любимым и братом. Жизнь еще никогда так не испытывала его.


End file.
